


Mess me up ('til I'm begging for more)

by samstoleaburger



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, How Do I Tag, I Can't Think of a Good Summary, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, Top Dante, and because Top Dante is the shit, because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: So...basically I've seen a lot of 30 Day NSFW fics and one day, back in 2017, I was all, 'Hey...I should try this. Get some good stuff going. Maybe.' Granted, it's not a literal 30 Day thing because there's no way I'd be able to do thatbutthat doesn't mean I can't take some of the prompts in said challenge and have fun with them....though I never really finished the one I actually planned on having posted first but I can work with this. I was actually planning on them being in somewhat order like a story through, well... *waves hands at rating and first chapter* These.(I'm super tired right now but I figured I'd contribute some Top Dante to the DmC fandom before I change my mind...again. I'll come up with something better (the title, an actual summary, decent tags, etc.) once I get enough sleep.)





	1. cuddles & kisses (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> So...basically I've seen a lot of 30 Day NSFW fics and one day, back in 2017, I was all, 'Hey...I should try this. Get some good stuff going. Maybe.' Granted, it's not a literal 30 Day thing because there's no way I'd be able to do that **but** that doesn't mean I can't take some of the prompts in said challenge and have fun with them.
> 
> ...though I never really finished the one I actually planned on having posted first but I can work with this. I was actually planning on them being in somewhat order like a story through, well... *waves hands at rating and first chapter* These.
> 
> (I'm super tired right now but I figured I'd contribute some Top Dante to the DmC fandom before I change my mind... _again_. I'll come up with something better (the title, an actual summary, decent tags, etc.) once I get enough sleep.)

Vergil buried his face into his pillow and let out a groan as he shifted. He paused, however, once he felt another weight press down on his bed. Vergil kept his breathing steady, trying to pass it off as still being in the throes of sleep and waited to see just who or what was looming near. His hand was curled into a loose fist, ready to strike out and defend himself should he be grabbed.  
  
It wouldn't be the first time someone or a demon tried to attack him when he's at his most vulnerable. Still, he would like to think that The Order was well hidden and that there wasn't any risk to anyone's -  
  
It was then that Vergil noticed the faint smell of that God awful cigarette brand that Dante seemed to love so much. Not only that but it was closer than it had been previously, as if Dante had taken advantage of Vergil's moment of concern to corner him. Peering through his lashes, Vergil took note of how Dante had planted one of his hands in front of him and felt Dante shift to lean over him.  
  
"Vergil...?" Dante's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Almost as if he didn't really want to wake him if Vergil had actually been sleeping. Which was oddly considerate when he thought about it. "Vergil, you up?"  
  
"Mmm..." He made a show of slowly pulling himself out of his lull, turning to lay on his back and rubbed at an eye before regarding Dante. "What is it?"  
  
There was an amused snort before Dante offered up a smirk. "You might wanna work on that 'I'm sleeping' act. Could tell it was bullshit the second I got here."  
  
Vergil rolled his eyes as he sighed, shifting to prop himself up on his elbows and nudged at Dante's chest to get him to back up once he didn't move. "I was until you decided to make yourself at home on _my_ bed." He scowled, noticing that Dante wasn't taking the hint to move and leveled him with a flat look. "Why are you here, Dante?"  
  
"Well, you see..." Dante waved his hand in a vague gesture. "I was gonna head to my room, but it's fuckin' freezing and I don't think it's 'ethical' to walk around base naked."  
  
This had Vergil pause for a moment and, now that it was pointed out, he couldn't help but see if there was truth to Dante's words. Which, as he found out, there definitely was and Vergil returned his attention back to Dante's face. "Do I even want to know?"  
  
"To put it simply, I missed 'laundry day' and don't have anything else to put on." He rose a brow. "So I figured you wouldn't mind if I crashed here. Save your followers the trouble of seeing all this." Dante motioned to his person and made an amused snort when Vergil's expression soured.  
  
Vergil heaved a sigh and started to push back the covers to reach for his bag that lie at the foot of his bed. "If you needed to borrow clothes, you could've just said so instead of -"  
  
"Ah, ah. No." Dante placed a hand on Vergil's chest and urged him to lay back down. "I already told you, it's fucking freezing out there and I don't feel like makin' another trip." He gave Vergil a look when Vergil seemed torn between forcing Dante to put on some pants or to curl back under the covers. "C'mon. Lemme just crash for tonight and I'll borrow a pair of sweats tomorrow. It's not like my clothes are covered in demon guts. Just..."  
  
"'they're starting to stink?'"  
  
He shrugged. "Pretty much. I mean, I've been fighting for the past four days and I can only handle so much BO."  
  
Vergil grimaced and cast a brief glance toward his bag as he tightened his hold on the comforter. "I would appreciate it if you put some pants on though."  
  
"Why? It's not like I ain't got anything you haven't seen before." Dante slid off the bed and began to pull the covers back, yet his attempt was thwarted when Vergil slapped his hand down. Scowling, he shot Vergil a glare but paused when he noticed the pinkened tinge of his cheeks. "...wait a minute -"  
  
"Dante, please -"  
  
"Are you _naked_?"  
  
Vergil averted his gaze and gnawed on his lower lip to stall for time. "I...I didn't have the energy to get dressed after I took a shower. And I wasn't really expecting to have company either."  
  
Dante stood there and stared at Vergil for a few beats before forcing the covers back. Vergil's eyes widened and he gave a shout of protest as the heat that had accumulated under the blankets escaped. Instead of getting into an argument that would further delay his journey into dreamland, Dante plopped down on the mattress and pulled the comforter back over them.  
  
"Dante! What -"  
  
Dante narrowed his eyes. "Quit bitching and just relax, would you?" He shifted a bit, giving them enough room to sleep but not enough that they'd touch accidentally. "I'm tired and honestly? I don't give a shit that you're naked. So chill and go back to sleep."  
  
There seemed to be some internal raging debate going on in Vergil for a few minutes before he finally slid back under the covers until they reached his chin. He turned to have his back face Dante but took great pleasure in smacking Dante in the face with the second pillow before he did. An indignant squawk came from Dante and he retaliated by smacking Vergil's arm. Which lead to them trying to swat at each other for a moment to reprimand for the previous offense until a yawn interrupted their antics.  
  
Said yawn coming from Vergil and he pleaded for a ceasefire before settling with his back to Dante once again.  
  
Dante laid there and watched Vergil's back for a while. He hadn't lied about being tired because he definitely was, he just couldn't help but notice how Vergil would shift occasionally. Almost as if he couldn't get comfortable and Dante wondered if maybe it was because Vergil never shared his bed with someone else. That maybe he was so used to sleeping alone and not accommodating for an extra person.  
  
It wasn't until a shudder ran down Vergil's spine that Dante finally got it.  
  
He reached out and scooted into the middle of the bed as he urged Vergil back to press against his chest. Dante made sure to keep his hands above the waist, even if it was more for his sake than Vergil's, and tucked his face into Vergil's neck. He breathed in, taking in the cleanly scent of a shower and tightened his hold as he brushed his lips over the skin available. Dante cast a quick glance to Vergil's face and settled back on the bed once he saw that Vergil was, indeed, asleep and going to stay that way.  
  
Dante smiled before he leaned his forehead against the back of Vergil's neck as he closed his eyes. If Vergil wanted to make a big deal about this when they woke up, well...he'd deal with that later. Until then, he was going to enjoy this.


	2. clothed & in public

Dante grit his teeth as he dodged another strike from Mundus' fist just as Vergil whisked himself up to a roof. Now at a better vantage point, he flung more spiritual swords at Mundus. Although hitting their mark, they only seemed to infuriate Mundus more as he turned his focus from Dante to Vergil, swinging his arm out to destroy the building that Vergil was perched on.  
  
It crumbled as Vergil threw himself to the side, falling into a roll until he ended up on his back. Mundus, seeing the vulnerability for what it was, brought his hand back in a clear display of how he was going to end Vergil's life.  
  
Vergil's eyes widened as he turned and shouted, "Dante, do something!"  
  
Perhaps it was the desperation, the thought of _I won't let you won't touch him_ , that coursed through him that had Dante hope that channeling his demonic half would help. As he leaped up from the ground, teeth bared, Dante threw his arm out, Eryx enveloping his arms and yanked himself closer to Mundus. Quick, efficient, letting out a war cry as he reeled his fist back to slam it into the bastard's face. He didn't think too much when a large hand pried him off, but it was a whole other story when Mundus flung him towards a nearby building.  
  
The initial impact caused him to lose hold of his trigger once he slammed face-first into the glass window. Although it hurt like hell, there wasn't enough force to send him through and onto the floor inside. He gave a pained wheeze as he began to slide and the next thing Dante knew, he was falling.  
  
He could only watch as the windows flew past and as the ground got closer. His coat tails flapped about helplessly and he didn't need to look to know there wasn't _anything_ he could grab onto to save himself from becoming a splatter on the pavement below.  
  
" _Fuck_."  
  
The wind roared the further he fell and Dante was contemplating closing his eyes the moment Vergil slammed right into him. Arms wrapped tight around him and the glass window behind him shattered as they crashed into it. He immediately grabbed hold Vergil, making sure to cover the back of his head as they tumbled a good few feet from the glass. Dante grit his teeth with a grunt as he landed hard on his back and his skull was very unhappy with what had transpired.  
  
They laid there for a moment to catch a few precious seconds of breath. After a moment, Dante slowly removed his hand from Vergil's hair and Vergil pushed himself up on his elbows to check Dante's face for any signs of discomfort. The relief was plain as day once Vergil saw none and pressed a hand down as he started to push himself up.  
  
He stopped, however, once Dante's arm tightened around him and he wondered if, perhaps, Mundus had found them to continue his assault. Though he began to worry when there was nothing but silence. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't..." Dante poked his tongue out to wet his lips. "Don't move."  
  
Vergil's brow furrowed and he frowned. "Dante, I don't think we have the time to relax right now."  
  
"I know. Just..." he ground out. "Not yet, okay?"  
  
"Well, you can stay here if you want, but I'm not going to stay here while we have a pissed off -" As he was saying this, Vergil shifted just enough to try and dislodge Dante's hold. Only to cut himself off once he felt exactly why Dante didn't want him to move and Vergil immediately ceased his movement. He shot Dante a dirty look and was even more put off by the lack of shame he got in return. " _Are you serious right now?_ "  
  
Dante shrugged as he tried to steady his breathing. "Well, y'know, adrenaline and shit. It happens sometimes."  
  
"Now really isn't the time for this!"  
  
"No offense, but you try fighting an ugly piece of shit and falling off a building." Dante narrowed his eyes before he slid his hand down to rest on Vergil's lower back. The slight hitch in Vergil's breath had a smirk tug at the corner of his lip. "And, correct me if I'm wrong, you're gettin' hard too. So you can't go telling me, 'Now isn't the time,' 'cause it's bullshit."  
  
Vergil sucked in a deep breath and shuddered as Dante's hand slid up his thigh. "Dante, it - that's not -" His voice trailed off as Dante brushed his thumb along the outline of his cock and curled his hands into tight fists as he hung his head. " _Dante_."  
  
Breathless, just on the edge of pleading. _There we go._  
  
Dante hummed as he slid his hand on Vergil's back down further. "I got you." He nipped at Vergil's jaw as he cupped Vergil's ass to pull him closer, just enough to have him over his lap. Dante dug his heels into the carpet and rolled his hips up with a devious smirk when Vergil buried his face into his neck with a moan. "Yeah. I got you."  
  
They kept at it for a while, rocking and grinding against each other. Dante digging his nails into the fabric of Vergil's jeans as Vergil clung to Dante's jacket like it was a lifeline. There was only a litany of grunts, groans and moans that was occasionally interrupted by a swear.  
  
Dante cocked his head to mouth at Vergil's neck, taking a hand off of him in favor of pulling the collar to his shirt down to get access to more skin. And, if the sounds Vergil was making were anything to go by, Dante was going to make sure Vergil didn't forget this. Not by a long shot. With a husky chuckle, Dante tugged the shirt down further, just enough, and sank his teeth in.  
  
Vergil's whole body jerked and his mouth fell open as his tipped his head back with a choked off moan. His hips bucked and Dante thrust up in response as Vergil shook. His hands tugging at Dante's jacket as he bit his lip to quiet himself. "D-Dante...please."  
  
Dante ran his tongue over the indents of his teeth as he pulled away with an inquisitive hum. He peered up at Vergil as he pulled back enough for Dante to see his blown pupils and noticed how swollen his lower lip was from biting it. He felt a swell of pride when Vergil's lips trembled as his parted them to speak -  
  
But the roar of frustration from outside broke the frenzy they'd been under and reality came crashing back in.  
  
"We..." Vergil swallowed the lump in his throat down before pushing himself up into a sitting position. Just far away enough to prevent Dante from getting at his skin, but not enough that Dante would be forced to remove his hands. "We need to focus on taking Mundus down."  
  
"Fine." Dante tisked and squeezed Vergil's ass one last time as another shiver ran its course. "But just so we're clear, I'm not done with you yet. Not by a long shot."  
  
Dante figured that if Mundus hadn't been outside throwing a tantrum, he would've made due on his promise right then and there. Especially when Vergil bit his lip and unconsciously ground his ass back against Dante's cock like a blatant invitation.  
  
_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm going to be titling these chapters as what I've got them put down as in my doc. Easier to find what you're looking for if you have a preference.
> 
> Also...I never promised it'd be straight up porn. Yet.


End file.
